


Diana and the demon Akko

by KironatoSensei



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KironatoSensei/pseuds/KironatoSensei
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The Witch Demon

Prologue:

After the Sommer holidays were over the second year of Luna Nova started for Diana Cavendish, Sucy Manbavaran, Lotte Jansson, Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger and Shiny Chariot.

As you can see Atsuko Kagari is not on the list I will bring her to the story later on. I hope you will have some fun reading it. I will try to be as consistant as possible. So let's begin with the witch demon of Luna Nova.


	2. Chapter: 1 The Arrival

Finally the second year has started in the witch school called Luna Nova. It was around 8 in the morning when the first witches enrolled in their school. Most of them were freshmans which did not wanted to be late for the welcome cermony. After a good 3 hours many witches from the upper years have also found their way to the school. This year many witches came to the school because they were inspired by the 6 first year students which stopped an entire rocket to land in an unknow location of the world and destroy that. These witches were Diana Cavendish, Sucy Manbavaran, Lotte Jansson, Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger. 

This years welcoming cermony were so packed in the cermony hall that some of the 2 year and older witches had to fly on their brooms in the cermony hall so that the freshmans could sit. After everyone had found their way in the hall the doors were being closed. After some time has passed they heard a loud knocking on the. Headmistres Holbrook looked on the sheet where the names of the students were she saw that on name appeared out of nowhere and the name sad Atsuko Kagari but she never heard of the name before so she said to Diana with a calm voice:,, Diana would please open the door for the late student.''Diana repplied fast:,, Yes headmistres Holbrook.'' 

The door opend slowly and a really good looking girl stepped through the door. She had red eyes red hair and the school uniform for the second year stundents on. Which ment she was alredy last year in the school. But then why wasn't she on the list of every student which the Headmistres had on her lectern. With a beautiful voice the girl said:,, I'am sorry that I'am late there were some problems with my ley-line. My name is Atsuko Kagari nice to meet all of you I hope we have a great year together.'' After that everyone whisperd of how beautiful she is. She just took her broom and flew with a allegence to the other 2 year stundents with a big smile on her face. 

When the ceremony ended she was called into the headmistres office. When she arrived she was told by Mrs. Holbrook tu sit in the cahir in front of her desk.

Mrs Holbrook in a some what calming voice:,,Mrs. Kagari I would like you to answer me some questions before you can see you'r room mates.",Mrs. Kagari only nodes. ,,So you want to be at our school to become a witch but also have to school uniform for the second can you explain yourself." In the beautiful which she spoke when she entered the hall she replied:,, We both know that you already know that answer to that question but you don't want it to be true. But if you don't let me explain myself. I'am a demon which is fed up to be an symbol for evil. I want to be a demon which is a a symbol for kindness, acceptance and love." As miss Kagari sad all of that that she reacted to much by letting the teachers guard the front door to her office.,, Well if that is your only intention to be at our school I will be pleased to be the first school with demon which wants be become a witch." As she that she had a feeling of relief. ,, I will look forword to what the school has to offer." After some small talk she brought the demon Akko to her dorm.

She was welcomed with a lot of kindness. The only now in the school which knew the secret of miss Kagari were the teachers, the Headmistres and Diana Cavendish on of her three roommates and one of the best witches at the school. The other two were Barbara and Hanna.

This concludes the first chapter I hope you liked if you have any crticism please say it.


	3. Chapter 2: Love at first sight

After miss Holbrook left Akko at her new dorm one thing stood out a lot. She brought no luggage. Which made the 3 witches curious why a witch which is in the second year brought no luggage? Diana asked out of curiosity and still lost in thoughts:,, Hey why didn't you bring any luggage ?" Right after she asked her question there eyes met for the first time and it was love at first sight. But Diana just nearly lost her cool. ,, Well Diana when I had some troubles with the Ley-Line all of my stuff fell out of my suitcase and with that I sadly lost all of my stuff. But there wasn't any special things in it." Also while Akko answerd her question her heart raced like she never could imagine a heart racing. Hanna then replied with a good solution:,, Well if that is the case well will look tomorrow in town with you after somethings you want. After class of course, if that is okay with you.'' They all agread and went to bed but one of them just could not fall asleep no matter what she tried. Diana felt like something just has awoken in her and she could not really get to the bottom of it. But after some struggel she finally fell asleep too.

The next day Hanna, Barbara and Diana stood up like normal only Akko was asleep. Diana told both of them to :,, Go to the cafeteria I will wake Akko up and we will catch up soon enough.'' So the girls already headed for lunch and Diana went over to Akko's bed to wake her up. But she wasn't in her bed.,, Where could she be'', Diana asked herself when she heard a whoosh behind her. As she turned around akko stood ready to go behind her. ,, What are you wating for Diana let's go to lunch together.'',,Akko I know that you are a demon so don't ever try to sneek out at night. The one rule I will give to you as a security for you so you don't do stupid stuff is you have to tell me where to go and when you will be back.'' As she finished Akko gave her a kiss on the cheek and sad:,, Of course I will follow your order but only under one condition. Will you be my Girlfriend.'' As she wanted to reply Hanna and Barbara stood in the door Hanna said with a bit of confusion (Akko stood directly behnd Diana) in her voice:,, I forgot my wand ... .Oh Akko you are up let's go together to lunch now.''

This concludes the second chapter. If I ever write something in between these () It is a small fact I forgot to inclued and added it later. If you have any advice for ehat I could change please let it me know.


	4. Chapter 3: Strawberry cake

As all four of them walked down to the cafeteria Akko the whole time walked right besides Diana and Hanna and Barbara noticed it but not really thought something bad or good in it. After a bit of slow walking they reached the stairs from there on was it only 2 floors to the cafeteria.

As they reached the stairs Akko smelled something so delicious she immediently sprinted of to the bottom floor. The 3 witches yelled in union ,, AKKO STOOP!'', but it seemed like she heard it too late as a loud thump halled trough the whole building.

The three witches sprinted down to see what happend. When they reached the place where the thump came from they saw Akko drenched with water from on of the cleaning crews buckets. Luckily for her it was the clean bucket.''first day and already making trouble'', Diana thought to herself.,, I am so sorry that I spilled your water but you can have it back'' Akko said with a lot of remorse in her voice. With one swing of her wnd she pulled all the water out of her clothes an carpet and transferd it all back in the bucket.,, No I am sorry that I haven't watched out.'' ,, We are too sorry for that our roomate spilled all of your water but luckily it is all back in the bucket.'' 

The girls went then of to the cafeteria . When they reached it it was already filled up with many witches. they walked over to the line to get some food. (All demons can eat normal food so it is hard to tell which are the demons and which are witches). When they got finally to the front Akko finally saw what was smelling so good it was some nice Strawberry cake with a little bit of whipped cream.

This concludes the third chapter. I am very sorry that the last part was dropped 1 month ago and I haven't carried on with the story i hope you enjoied this chapter. Iknow my english is not the best. But aside from that I wish you all a nice and happy day:)


	5. Chapter 4: Be my girlfriend

While eating in the cafeteria Diana looked the whole time around to nobody get suspicous of Akko. But while doing she self looked suspicous. Until:,, Diana is everything okay with you'', got whisperd in her ear by Akko. A loud :,, Eeeek'' halled trough the big room. Now the whole cafeteria looked over to her and she became red like a big tomato. After 5 seconds or so everybody proceded like nothing happend. ,,Why did you whisper in my ear like that Akko!?'',,Sorry but I didn't wanted to be so loud.'',, Well that went really well'', Diana said with a still red face.A loud gong halled trough the whole school,, Class begins in 10 Minutes repeat class begins 10 Minutes.''

After the announcement everybody slowly but their empty plates on a big table with a lift to a dishwasher. Everybody grabbed their stuff from under the table to head to class. But clumsy as Akko is forgot her's in her room .,, Diana I forgot my bag in our room and I can't remember which one it was. Please can you go up with me to grab it please.'', she said these words in a tone where Diana could not refuse the offer .,, Fine I guess i can go up with you again to grab you'r stuff.Hanna and Barbara can you plese tell the teacher that we could be late to class.'' As they both rushed of Barbara yelled from the back: ,,We got you'r back!''As they reached their room they had still 7 minutes left so I should be enough time?

When Diana opened the door she already saw Akko's bag. As she rushed over to her bag Akko closed the door .,, Akko what are you doing we have to get to class.'' Diana said with a little bit of fear in her voice because Akko was still a demon .,, You didn't answer my question before we got down for eating.So do you want to be my girlfriend if so I will do everything you order me to.'',, We don't have time for these plays now Akko we have to get to class now!'',,I won't let you out until you give me an answer.'' Akko replied with a lot of patience. But before Diana could give an answer Akko rushed over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek .

,, Yes I want to be you girlfriend .'' 

Diana kissed her back with a lot of love :,, We still have to go back to class.'' Akko reached her hand out to her so they both got to class with Akko's bag in one hand and also hand in hand. Their first class would be magic potions.

This concludes the fourth chapter. Man if love would be so easy to get in real life. But I hope you all enjoid it reading as much as I am writing it. And as always I wish you a happy day or night whenever you read it.


	6. Chapter 5: The Love Smoke

As Akko and Diana reached the door they were a little exhausted. ,,Ladys first'', says Akko with a small smile on her face holding the door open for Diana to the classroom. They got in as the bell rung a second time. Hanna and Barbara held 2 seats open for Akko and Diana. As they put their bags down Mrs. Anne Finnlan came in. She is usually a calm teacher and is nice to the Witches which are more gifted and a little bit rude to the witches who aren't so gifted. 

The lesson started with a small introduction of the teacher and right after that she started with the subject of todays lesson. ,, The first lesson this year is about all of you were looking forward to .We will craft a potion which will last for a long time you decide what effect it will have and you have to work in groups.'' 

After she spoke these words, the whole class was so excited that the teacher had to calm them down again.,, I hope you will choose great effects. You have to work at least in2 pairs and maximum in 4. I hope you all understand this but if there were more than 4 it would be very chaotic."

The four witches discussed for just a brief amount of time because Diana and Akko already had a plan. A Love Potion. But it would only work if both would have feelings for the other one it does not depend how strong they would be. If not there would be no effect at all. So that would be the plan for the lesson. But first they had to get the ingredientes. For there Luck Barbara had bought a book where every potion and ingridient was listed. 

So they got there ingidientes from a shelf where every ingridient was placed except for the ones which could harm people. But the teacher had a eye on Akko because she thought Akko would harm anybody in the class room. But at the same time Diana was with her so nothing could happen or so she thaught. Because when every group was so concentrated on there own spell Diana's group was a talking the whole time and not really paying attention. But they knew what they were doing because they are pure bloods.

,, Diana could you please ask the teacher about the other spells which the other ones are making.'',,Of course Barbara , Hannah could you come with me would you be so kind.'' When the three now went down Akko got the sign from Diana which before class they made out with each other. So Akko for the first time used her demon power so that the potion would evaporate And love smoke would slowly begin to crawl through the whole room. After some time the effects started and the result would be even greater than the two have hopped for.

Thank you for reading this chapter I know it was a long time since I last uploaded and I wanna say I am sorry. And as always I wish you a happy day or night whenever you read it. :)


	7. Chapter 6: I love you to the Moon an back

After the three came back from the teacher, Barbara and Hannah would now get tolled about the plan which was already in full action. 

,,Why didn't you tell us Diana'',both of them asked Diana quietly under their breath.

,,Well we wanted to see the true feelings towards each other in this nice class. Also Akko is now my Girlfriend'', Diana tolled them with a lot of excitment in her face. 

Hannah and Barbara only now noticed that Akko held Diana's hand the whole time. Also Akko's hand seemed very red like it was boiling.(When Akko uses her power and does not show her real self, her body begins to boil because her sleeping side was awakend).

Phase one was now complete because now the whole room was coverd in the pinkish smoke. ,,Colloportus '', with this small spell Diana closed the door to the main corridor.

Phase two started with a loud moan from the middle row's a girl was now breathing very heavily. This sympton of the smoke spread fast in the room. Before it reached the upper row's Diana said with already dying excitment in her voice ,,Avensagumi'', with this spell Diana prevented that any kind of sound comes out of her room. 

Now the whole room was moaning and in the next every body turned around and kissed her partner which was asigned to them a the start of class. Of course Diana knew that and wanted to kiss Akko but something seemed of like she couldn't control herself anymore.

A loud moan echoed trough the room and she began to transform. Into something so beautiful Diana wet herself a little bit. During the transformation Akko seemed to enjoy it at it's fullest. 

When she was finished the whole class stared at her like she was a goddess. Diana stud up and kissed her on her mouth of course she also now used her tounge. 

Now the secret of which demon Akko was is now lifted. She is a Succubus. With skin like snow a tail which is darker than the night the tip was formed like a heart. The only thing she now wore was thight latex which only coverd her explict zones.

Both stopped kissing and said consonance,, I love you to the Moon and back. Nothing will ever come between us.''

Phase two was finished and phase three was about to start.

I hope you liked this part as much as the last one if you want to say how I can improve my writing just write in the comments. And as always I wish you a happy day or night whenever you read it. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Rollercoaster of Pleasure

Akko looked now so much prettier everybody to themself. But now that Akko is showing her real self a Pheromon is released from her body which only normally works when she kisses someone. But that the Love smoke is in the air it works on everybody.

The Pheromon first started showing it's effects on Diana because she kissed her. At first she trembeld on the spot but but it quickly wore off. Now Diana looked like she had hearts as pupils.

Slowly the whole room started trembling including the teacher. 

Akko now had the whole room under control and her first order was now to all her subordinents was, with an erotic intent in her voice:,, Pleasure yourself till you colapse from your pleasure!''

As she finished Diana threw herself on Akko and huged her as tight as she could.,, Let's have some fun together.'',When Akko her that request all of her morals were turned of like someone snapped.

30 Minutes Later

As all of the girls in the room had the time of their lives the bell rung and the former Akko snapped back to reality. Akko only now noticed that she had to get rid of all of the evidence so that she doesn't get expelled from the school. She turned herself back to her former Uniform and made also Diana realise in what trouble she was currently in. 

But Akko had one Card up her sleeve which could end very badly but also very poorly.

,,Diana you have to help me make them fall asleep when I give you the Signal.'',, Akko but which Signal do you mean we have to get out of this mess as fast as possible,,'' Please just trust your loyal Girlfriend.''

Akko drew a shape on both of her hands which looked like hearts and Shouted as loud as she could:

"Amor revertemur "

The love smoke was now slowly but rapidly getting sucked into Akkos hands. when the room was now empty. Akko fell to the ground and got unconscious. That was the Signal Diana immediately sprinted to Akko after she put the class in a trance where they put their clothes back on and went to sleep. 

So it would seem like a person made a potion which whoever drank it immediately let to a deep slumber. So no one would be suspicious of Akko.

And with that the roller coaster of pleasure has ended.

But there was a small Detail which they missed their Room was monitored for safety reasons by profesor Ursula.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last one. Sorry that it is short and also that it took me so long. And as always I wish you a happy day or night whenever you read it. :)


	9. Chapter 8: An explanation would be nice

Security got informed by professor Ursula to look after the class which went to sleep in just one minute.

But when the security tried to open the door it just would not open. That is because Diana put the spell on the room earlier. So they broke the door down.

When they saw all of the girls lying on the ground they freaked out for a second but got their stuff back together. When they checked the pulse of some girls they now were 100% sure they all were okay.

So now they called the medical department. They arrived shortly after and brought them all in the medical wing.

After 1 day of just sleeping they all woke up except Diana and Akko. Even the teacher woke up so no one really gad an idea what happend.

Except of course Mrs. Ursula. She knew everything what happend. She calmed the now worried students down and told them what happend. Of course she lied she had to lie.

When all girls and teacher went outside of the medical room she closed the door and chanted a spell which woke them both up.

,,Diana Cavendish, Atsuko Kagari. An explanation would be nice from both of you girls. What happend in the class which both of you attended. Hmm.''

Both of them now in trembeling looking at each other which only the fear in the head that both of them would be thrown out.

,, Please calm down I didn't want to scare you girls. I only want to know why you did it ?''

Akko now with a calm voice:,, It was all my plan Diana had nothing to do with it. Please if there are any consequences I will take all of the blame.''

,, Like I said earlier I only want to know why there will be no consequences in a way way you think.'' Ursula said with a smirk on her face for a small second.

Both now in unison:,, I love so i wanted to know how it felt and let the others experience the same feeling.

,, If it really is only that then please come with me. I have to show you both something.''

Now they both got the same feeling again. Like they had butterflies in their stomeache it was like a dejavu but why?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last one. And I now run out of excuses why it takes so long to write these. The only thing I want to achieve is to make some people happy with this alternative story to LWA. As always I wish you a happy day or night whenever you read it. :)


End file.
